


Alice

by BlueFloyd



Series: Ecole Nouvelle de Sorcellerie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Féminisme, Gen, Sorcellerie, activisme, privilèges de classe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Extraits de la vie d'une sorcière française étudiante et activiste.





	1. Première Partie

"...ment a annoncé que la déchéance de nationalité serait bien inscrite dans la Constitution, contrairement aux propos de la Garde des Sceaux. International, les dirigeants de..." J'éteins la radio d'un mouvement rageur de baguette. Génial, même pas besoin d'un mage noir chez nous, le gouvernement se débrouille très bien sans incitatifs magiques pour glisser tranquillement dans le fascisme. Je souris brièvement en me disant qu'il y aura bien quelques sites complotistes pour dire que dans l'ombre de Manuel Valls, il y a bel et bien un mage noir en train de s'agiter, mais malheureusement j'en doute fort. Le mal est banal, voilà tout.

Avec ces conneries je suis en retard en classe. J'attrape mon sac d'un accio bien placé et je verrouille ma thurne avant de dévaler l'escalier de l'internat. Ma chambre est situé au cinquième étage d'un bâtiment sans charme situé de l'autre côté de la rue par rapport à mes salles de cours. Je sors sans manteau, le temps est superbe pour un mois de décembre, et il fait quinze degrés. Aucun besoin d'être chaudement vêtu pour traverser 20m dehors. Je laisse le vigile de la loge regarder mon sac en m'exaspérant intérieurement. Ils ne sont déjà pas capable de voir quoi que ce soit dans le sac d'un moldu, alors dans celui d'une sorcière... Je passe sous le porche orné des trois statues (représentant respectivement les sciences, les lettres et la magie), je prends le tract que me tends une syndicaliste dans l'aquarium et je me dépêche de monter l'escalier Bbis vers mon cours de graphèmes. Je prends des notes machinalement, mais je continue de penser aux actions du gouvernement. C'est vraiment de la merde. Je textote discrètement Johanna et Myriam "Pôt ? 12h30 ?". J'ai une réponse positive des deux et je tente de me reconcentrer sur le cours, avec un succès mitigé. C'est pas demain que je tracerai un galdr correct.

Enfin il est 12h30. Je range rapidement mes affaires et je descends vers le Pôt. Myriam est au département de Magie aussi (promo 2012) mais Johanna est en Biologie. Le sort de Confusion qui agit sur l'École depuis sa fondation fait qu'elle pense que nous sommes en chimie (si elle était chimiste elle nous verrait probablement comme biologistes). Il n'est pas possible dans l'enceinte de l'École de révéler à ses amis moldus que la magie existe. Il faut attendre la fin de ses études (ou qu'ils aient été au courant avant de par la présence d'un sorcier dans leur famille). Comme mentir à Johanna nous met mal à l'aise, on évite de parler de sujets magiques en sa présence.  
" Hey, ça va ?  
\- Bof. Vous avez vu les infos ? Super badant l'annonce gouvernementale...  
On commence à se diriger vers la file du stand grillades.  
\- Ouais... Je vais tenter d'aller manifester ce weekend si y'a quelque chose qui s'organise à République. Ça vous dit ?  
\- Je peux pas, je rentre à Nantes voir mes parents.  
\- Pourquoi pas. Vu l'ambiance faudra prévoir une potion contre les lacrymos par contre. Et possiblement transplaner à la fin...  
\- Ouais. Faut que je vois si y'a pas moyen d'utiliser un sort de zone contre les lacrymos."  
Ok, on est super mauvaise pour pas parler de magie. Johanna a dû entendre des équivalents moldus de notre conversation, et ça me donne l'impression de me moquer d'elle. Je change le sujet.  
"On pourra discuter des détails plus tard. Ce soir vous faites quelque chose ? Perso je pense que je vais aller à la réunion du collectif féministe sur "Intersectionnalité et Privilèges".  
\- Je pense que j'y serai aussi, répond Johanna en tendant sa carte à la femme qui tient la caisse. Et toi Myriam ?  
Elle récupère son assiette et remercie la cuisinière avant de répondre.  
\- Ouais, pareil. En plus y'aura peut-être des infos sur l'organisation d'une manif."

On décide d'aller manger en Courô. La tour du département de magie est entre nous et le soleil mais ne projette pas d'ombre, phénomène qui me perturbe toujours autant même en connaissant la théorie derrière. Nous mangeons en discutant biologie cellulaire, un cours que Myriam et moi suivons au niveau introductif au département de biologie, pour ses liens avec la théorie de la métamorphose. Puis Johanna part pour son cours de neurobio et Myriam et moi partons pour notre TP de potions.


	2. Après-midi

Le TP de potions se fait dans les labos du département de chimie. Le couloir souterrain entre les bâtiments est théoriquement condamné mais un coup d' _alohomora_ sur la porte le débloque, ce qui en fait un passage très apprécié des sorcièr⋅e⋅s de l'École.  
Nous arrivons rapidement au labo. Faire des potions avec des pipettes gradués et des becs bunsens plutôt qu'avec un chaudron et en comptant en "pincées" comme à Beauxbâtons est quelque chose que je trouve incroyablement satisfaisant. Le TP d'aujourd'hui concerne la cinétique de réaction des ingrédients, un sujet relativement mondain en chimie, mais qui se complique fortement en chimie magique. J'aime beaucoup les potions. C'est un des sujets sur lesquels je me dis que je continuerai bien d'étudier, même si a priori je me dirige plus vers la magie performative comme domaine principal d'étude. D'où les graphèmes, même si ce ne sont pas mon point fort.

Le TP se passe bien pour Myriam et moi. Myriam flirte ouvertement avec Lisa Nguyen, la chargée de TD, mais je pense que Lisa ne s'en aperçoit même pas. 17h30 arrive rapidement et nous décidons d'aller en K-Fêt prendre une bière et passer le temps avant la réunion du Collectif Féministe. Un K-Fêt boy nous sert deux pintes de cidre et nous nous affalons dans un canapé pour discuter des sorts de zone que nous pourrions adapter pour neutraliser du gaz lacrymogène. Essentiellement, il s'agit de le transmuter en un autre gaz inoffensif, mais de façon continue, et afin qu'il reste inoffensif sur le long terme pour les gens qui le respirent, même après qu'il se soit retransformé en gaz lacrymogène. Nous convenons que le plus simple est probablement de le convertir en un gaz inerte comme l'azote et de laisser le vent le disperser, et nous commençons à travailler sur les gestes nécessaires pour une métamorphose de zone. Nous sommes rejoint par Nat', une sorcière qui veut faire une thèse sur le rôle de la communauté magique française entre 40 et 45. C'est un sujet carrément sensible, qui a été très largement mis sous le tapis par les sorcièr⋅e⋅s français⋅e⋅s, encore plus que par les moldu⋅e⋅s. Du coup pour le moment elle fait un mémoire sur la communauté magique dans les Années Folles. Ça lui prépare le terrain et c'est beaucoup mieux vu.

On décide de dîner ensemble toutes les trois. J'envoie un texto à Johanna pour lui proposer de nous rejoindre, au cas où, mais normalement elle a un cours d'espagnol qui finit tard. Nous allons à l'Annexe, j'ai des légumes de l'AMAP à finir avant de récupérer le prochain panier demain soir.  J'ai des quantités absurdes de pommes de terre, je propose de faire un gratin. Je mets du Ella Fitzgerald en bande-son et nous mangeons en discutant de la conférence du mois prochain d'Hermione Granger sur " _Metamorphosis and metaprinciples of thermodynamics_ ". Nous sommes toutes les trois assez excitées à l'idée de l'écouter. Myriam notamment parce que le sujet concerne directement ses études (elle travaille sur la thermodynamique magique), et Nat' et moi parce qu'Hermione Granger est célèbre pour ses positions progressistes au Royaume-Uni sur le traitement des Elfes de Maison. Si en France l'exploitation des Elfes de Maison a été abolie à la Révolution, en Angleterre c'est encore une facette de la vie quotidienne des familles magiques aristocratiques, et la loi Granger est fortement contesté, le plus souvent par des attaques _ad hominem_ sexistes et moldophobes. On espère fortement que l'on aura le temps d'aborder ce sujet dans les questions en plus de la discussion purement académique. Johanna me textote pour me demander de lui apporter un tupperware à la réunion du Collectif Féministe. C'est vrai que ça ne va pas tarder à commencer. Nous enchantons la vaisselle pour un auto-lavage avant de partir pour la réunion.

La réunion a lieu en salle Bastié, nous sommes une petite quinzaine. C'est une réunion mixte, mais je ne vois que deux personnes se définissant comme hommes, tous deux moldus. Si on va par là, nous ne sommes aussi que trois sorcières. Par contre les blanc⋅he⋅s sont bien représenté⋅e⋅s, seule Myriam et deux moldues sont racisées. C'est toujours étrange de discuter de privilèges et de phénomènes de domination en tant que sorcière. Non seulement je suis dans une position de domination, mais en plus cette domination est dissimulée à celleux qui la subissent.  Je me rappelle qu'un idiot avait tenté de prétendre que les sorcièr⋅e⋅s étaient opprimé⋅e⋅s parce nous étions une minorité forcée de nous dissimuler pour éviter la persécution, comme les personnes LGBTQIAP+. Cet abruti avait persisté pendant deux bonnes semaines avant d'abandonner. Lui agiter des chiffres sous le nez montrant les différences de richesse moyenne, de taux d'incarcération, de mort violente entre la communauté magique et les moldus n'avait aucun effet. Bref. J'oublie l'idiot et je me reconcentre sur la personne en train de parler, une moldue de l'équipe K-Fêt plutôt mignonne nommée Cléo.  
"... et on parle d'intersectionnalité, ce qui est bien, mais on le fait quand même depuis notre petite bulle privilégiée en terme de classe, parce qu'au vu de nos conditions d'études personne ici ne subit de domination classiste, et même peu de gens l'ont subi avant de rentrer à l'ENS, il y a quand même une énorme sélection sociale sur le principe de la reproduction des élites..."  
C'est un point qui est encore accentué par mon appartenance au monde magique. Il y a très peu de sorcièr⋅e⋅s pauvres, la magie donnant de nombreux moyens de devenir riche. Ça fait quelques temps que je me dis que je devrais écrire un article sur l'enchevêtrement des privilèges bourgeois et sorcier, mais comme souvent avec le militantisme, je repousse. J'ai peur de ne pas être légitime pour écrire ces trucs. Mais en même temps avec l'Accord International sur la Clandestinité de la Magie, difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui n'est pas en position de domination pour écrire sur le privilège sorcier. Si j'en parle à Elsa (la troisième sorcière présente), il est possible qu'elle se motive, elle est plus efficace que moi pour ça.

À la fin de la réunion, je discute un peu avec Johanna, Myriam, et Elsa, avant de rentrer chez moi. J'ouvre mon ordinateur et je consulte mes courriels, un truc que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire de la journée. Pas grand chose d'intéressant, la newsletter d'un artiste que je suis, un rappel que je suis en retard pour des formalités administratives et un rappel de l'ouverture d'un cours de mathématiques pour économistes. Génial. Je surfe sur le web quelques temps, à lire mes flux twitter et tumblr. On manque cruellement d'un internet magique. La magie informatique appliquée n'en est qu'à ses débuts, du coup impossible de dissimuler magiquement les sites et les pages. La dissimulation se fait par des codes enfantins et absolument pas pratiques (on parle de "faire du tennis"pour pratiquer la magie). On pourrait avoir des serveurs dédiés reliés par un protocole de communication moldu safe comme un réseau Tor, mais vu le niveau technologique d'une bonne partie des sorcièr⋅e⋅s... Déjà les avoir sur Internet c'est pas donné partout. Au Royaume-Uni par exemple ils en sont toujours à empêcher l'usage des appareils électriques à Poudlard, résultat la plupart des sorcièr⋅e⋅s sont totalement hermétiques à la technologie, une superbe idée pour creuser le fossé moldus/sorcièr⋅e⋅s encore davantage. Bref. 

L'heure approche. J'allume Skype. Kawase n'est pas encore en ligne. Je regarde fixement l'icône grisée. Machinalement, j'agite ma baguette dans la direction de la bouilloire sans quitter l'écran des yeux. L'eau commence à bouillir et la boule à thé se remplit de Daarjeling avant de se laisser tomber dans ma tasse. L'icône passe au vert.  
"Hey meuf. Tu vas bien ?"  
-Impec. Et toi ? L'ENS ne s'est pas encore effondrée ?  
-C'est pas faute d'essayer. Comment vont les dragons ?"

Nous continuons notre conversation, notre habituel échange de nouvelles, banalités, blagues, le flux continu de textos, de courriels, de notifications et de discussions qui constitue le lien entre nous depuis qu'elle est partie en Colombie étudier dans leur habitat naturel les dragons dents-de-vipère. Ils ne se trouvaient originellement qu'au Pérou mais le changement climatique modifie leur aire de répartition. Kawase veut devenir draco-éthologue et elle fait donc du terrain pour six mois dans la réserve de Cahuinari. Elle me manque. Ça ne faisait que trois mois qu'on était ensemble quand elle est partie mais elle me manque terriblement. Je me sens bien avec elle, je peux discuter de tout, je me sens en sécurité et elle m'apprend plein de trucs. Elle loge dans un village perdu qui n'est pas raccordé au réseau de cheminette. Elle est rentrée une fois après 3 heures de bus jusqu'à la ville la plus proche et je suis aussi allée la voir une fois, mais c'est loin d'être idéal. Heureusement, les moldus ont été plus efficaces que les sorciers dans leurs réseaux et nous avons Internet pour communiquer. Encore que Skype soit particulièrement pixelisé. C'est dans ces moments que je réalise pleinement l'intérêt de développer la magie informatique.  
Nous continuons à discuter, on parle du dernier épisode de _Jessica Jones_ qu'on regarde en parallèle. On échafaude la possibilité que Kilgrave soit un sorcier qui fasse usage de l'Imperium et on se demande si on peut trouver des fanfictions intéressantes qui élaborent cette théorie. Le problème c'est que trouver des fanfictions écrites par des sorcièr⋅e⋅s, comme d'habitude, est une gageure.

L'heure tourne, l'heure tourne, et il est trop vite l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher. J'embrasse virtuellement Kawase à défaut de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, et je me couche.


	3. 2 ans après

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu d'activisme réformiste dans la communauté magique française.

Ce sont des moldues qui ont créé le WitchBlock. Même pas des moldues avec des sorcières dans leur famille, pour ce que j'en sais. Juste des moldues que l'idée faisait tripper. Faut croire que la sorcellerie est juste dans l'air du temps. Ce sont des moldues qui l'ont créé, mais parmi les sorcièr⋅e⋅s militant⋅e⋅s, l'idée en a été vite adoptée. Y'a bien des idiots réacs qui ont tenté de nous interdire d'y participer en nous agitant l'Accord International sur le Secret Magique sous le nez, mais il a été assez facile d'argumenter que du moment que même si aucun⋅e sorcièr⋅e n'était présent⋅e, il y avait des gens déguisés en sorcièr⋅e⋅s qui défilaient dans les rues. Ça a grommelé, mais c'est passé. Durant les manifestations, nous sommes donc des sorcièr⋅e⋅s déguisé⋅e⋅s en moldu⋅e⋅s déguisé⋅e⋅s en sorcièr⋅e⋅s. Basique. Simple. Trippant en tous cas.

La sous-composante réellement magique du WitchBlock parisien se donne généralement rendez-vous sur la place Saint-Michel, devant la grande statue de Hierominus Desmodien tuant comme un connard la dernière vouivre de Beauce ( _Saint-Michel terrassant le dragon_ pour les moldu⋅e⋅s), belle célébration de l'élimination d'une espèce animale par les humains. La statue date de l'époque du réaménagement de Paris par Haussmann, et à l'époque la communauté magique française était très fière de sa participation à la "sécurisation du pays" en tuant les espèces magiques "dangereuses". Quelle belle bande de patriotes. Evidemment il y avait des sorciers dans l'entourage de l'empereur et d'Haussmann, et ils n'ont pas eu de mal à obtenir leur statue monumentale d'un écocide pour orner une des portes principales du Quartier Palatin, le quartier magique parisien.

Bref, la place Saint-Michel est le rendez-vous des sorcièr⋅e⋅s du WitchBlock parce que c'est pratique par rapport au Quartier Palatin et pour rejoindre les manifs. On rejoint République en métro, et on fait la jonction avec le reste du WitchBlock sur place. C'est généralement nous qui apportons le sérum physiologique et les bannières, qu'il est plus facile de faire passer sous le nez des CRS avec un sort de dissimulation.

On gère plutôt bien notre sort de zone pour métamorphoser les lacrymos, désormais. On pourrait théoriquement le jeter sur l'entièreté de la manifestation, mais ce serait un peu trop visible et on aurait probablement des problèmes avec le Secret Magique. Encore que certains sorts de Glamour jetés sur les apparitions télévisées du nouveau président pendant la campagne électorale étaient tellement visibles que la branche Magique de l'ONU a adressé un "avertissement officiel à la communauté magique française pour interventionnisme dans la politique moldu⋅e". Du coup, un sort de zone sur une manif, on n'est pas à ça près. Néanmoins, on protège généralement le WitchBlock seulement, occasionnellement quelqu'un visé par un jet direct si on est suffisamment réactives. Par contre on peut garantir la présence de médikits.

Le président n'est pas un sorcier, si vous vous posez la question. C'est extrêmement rare que les chefs d'État le soient, et c'est mal vu pour les sorciers de se présenter. Mais par contre il était clairement le candidat favorisé par la très large majorité de la Communauté Magique. Dès qu'on parle de "libérer les énergies", la Communauté Magique Française se pâme. Sauf bien entendu les quelques sorcières rouges, mais on n'est pas nombreuses, généralement des sorcièr⋅e⋅s élevé⋅e⋅s dans des familles moldues pas trop aisées et déjà un peu politisées. Mais bon, on doit être moins d'une centaine dans toute la communauté magique parisienne, probablement encore moins dans les autres villes. Dans les villages entièrement sorciers comme Dragonville je pense que c'est encore moins, ils sont soient bien à droite soit totalement déconnectés de la politique moldue.

Bref, je divague encore. L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui, avec la composante magique du WitchBlock (et quelques autres sorcières qui ont un militantisme purement au sein du monde magique), on a rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie, à l'initiative de Kawase, pour discuter du Statut du Secret Magique. Ce n'est pas une réunion où se prendra la décision de le lever, déjà parce que ça devra se faire au niveau international, et ensuite parce qu'on est encore très loin de cette idée, mais c'est déjà un pas important que dans une réunion ministérielle, on ait réussi à se faire inviter en tant que partisan⋅e⋅s de la fin du Secret. Notre point de vue, c'est que le Secret Magique sert juste à asseoir la domination des Sorciers sur les Moldu⋅e⋅s, notamment en termes économiques. Mettre fin au Secret donnerait au moins aux moldu⋅e⋅s la possibilité de lutter à armes égales. Et ça éviterait peut-être que des moldu⋅e⋅s se fassent accuser de sorcellerie et tuer. En face, on nous oppose le fait que ce serait s'exposer inutilement à des persécutions et que si les moldu⋅e⋅s sont si vindicati⋅f⋅ve⋅s envers les sorcièr⋅e⋅s présumé⋅e⋅s, qu'est-ce que ce sera envers les vrai⋅e⋅s une fois qu'els auront confirmation de leur existence. Argument un peu faiblard si on considère que même aux temps les plus forts de la Chasse aux Sorcières durant le Moyen-Äge, il n'y a eu en Europe aucun cas de sorcièr⋅e⋅s victimes sans que des sorcièr⋅e⋅s aident l'Inquisition... Mais on nous rétorquera qu'avec les moyens modernes, et puis au vu du président américain actuel... et cætera, et cætera.

Je franchis la porte du Quartier Palatin et débarque sur la place Saint-Michel. Les autres ont déjà tou⋅te⋅s l'air d'être là. J'embrasse Kawase, puis on se met en route. C'est-à-dire qu'on repasse tou⋅te⋅s la porte en sens inverse. Les locaux du Ministère dans lesquels nous avons rendez-vous se situent sur la Place d'Italie, c'est plus court de prendre la sortie du Palatin qui se situe en bas du boulevard des Gobelins pour y aller, mais nous avons décidé de nous retrouver tou⋅te⋅s d'abord à Saint-Michel pour le symbole. Ça fait du bien de tou⋅te⋅s les retrouver. Il n'y a pas eu de grosses manifestations dernièrement et on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu⋅e⋅s. A part Kawase, bien sûr. Elle est vachement enthousiaste à propos de la réunion d'aujourd'hui, j'adore la voir comme ça, transportée par son sujet. On remonte les Gobelins en se tenant par la main, quand on passe devant la succursale parisienne de Gringotts quelqu'un blague que c'est la seule banque qui ne se fait pas redécorer pendant les manifestations et qu'il faudrait y remédier un jour. C'est pas faux mais ce serait assez signé, vu que seul⋅e⋅s les sorcièr⋅e⋅s peuvent toucher la facade austère de l'établissement glissé entre la Manufacture des Gobelins et le bâtiment moldu adjacent. N'empêche, l'idée est tentante. On verra un autre jour.

À force de blagues et de discussions politiques, nous arrivons devant les portes du Ministère, et nous quittons la lumière de cette froide journée de décembre pour aller discuter avec des officiels.


End file.
